kurtbastianfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurt Hummel
Kurt Hummel is a character on Glee. He is the first openly senior gay student at William McKinley High School, a member of New Directions and a former member of the Dalton Academy Warblers, the McKinley Titans, and the Cheerios. He currently lives with his father Burt, stepmother Carole, and stepbrother Finn Hudson. Before Season Two, he was living alone with his father, as Kurt's biological mother died when he was eight. In Season 2, Kurt transfers to Dalton Academy due to being bullied for being openly gay by Dave Karofsky, who is struggling coming to terms with his own sexuality. However, he later returns to McKinley in the episode Born This Way. Kurt is currently in a relationship with Blaine Anderson. Kurt is portrayed by two-time Emmy nominee and Golden Globe winner, Chris Colfer. Sebastian Smythe (In The Show) Overview Kurt first meets Sebastian in The First Time, where he catches him flirting with his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. This upsets him and he asks Sebastian questions in a passive agressive way. Then, Sebastian invites them to go to Scandals. Blaine declines the offer, saying that it isn't their kind of thing but Kurt surprisingly accepts, wanting to show Blaine that he is just as "fun" as Sebastian. At Scandals, Kurt starts to dislike Sebastian even more when he dances with a drunk Blaine. Sebastian continues to pursue Blaine through Hold On To Sixteen and Michael, continuing the rivalry between the two, one of them including Sebastian meaning to throw rock-salt-filled slushy at Kurt instead of Blaine. The First Time Sebastian and Kurt first met in The First Time in The Lima Bean Cafe after Sebastian tries to make a move on Blaine by stating that his 'whole bashful schoolboy thing' is 'super hot'. When Blaine tries to explain that he has a boyfriend, Sebastian tells him that it doesn't bother him. In a fluster, Blaine says that he really cares about Kurt and never wants to mess his thing up with him and that he's really great when Kurt comes over and asks, "Who's really great?" thus kicking off the rivalry. Later in the episode after Sebastian invites the pair to Scandals - the local gay bar in West Lima - Kurt tries to butt in between Sebastian and Blaine on the dance floor so he can dance with his boyfriend. Kurt gets angry at Blaine after they leave, shouting about how he hated that Blaine had spent most of the night 'dancing with another guy'. During the school's rendition of America from West Side Story, Kurt spots the Dalton Academy Warblers and, most importantly, Sebastian in the audience, there to see Blaine star as Tony. Even though Blaine clearly states in The First Time that Sebastian means nothing to him, Kurt is obviously still worried that Sebastian has some plan to win Blaine over. Hold On To Sixteen In Hold on to Sixteen, Blaine and Kurt have a scene in the The Lima Bean where Sebastian comes and joins them, flirting with Blaine straight away. Blaine leaves for another coffee and Kurt tells Sebastian exactly what he thinks of him, smirking, "I don't like you," to which Sebastian replies, "Fun, I don't like you either." The rivalry really kicks off in this scene where Kurt says everything that is on his mind: "I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend; I don't like your smirky meerkat face and I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm onto you." Sebastian then gives Kurt a piece of his own mind: "Lets get a few things straight - Blaine's too good for you, New Directions is a joke and one of us has a hard luck case of the 'gay face' and it ain't me." He then boldly tells Kurt that by the end of the year he'll have Blaine and a Nationals trophy whereas Kurt will have "Khakis and a Lima Bean apron." Kurt, then reponds that Sebastian "smells like Craigslist." When New Directions perform at Sectionals, Kurt spots Sebastian in the audience during their rendition of ABC, cheering and clapping along - he is clearly there for Blaine which worries Kurt even more. Michael In the beginning of the episode, Sebastian sees some members of New Directions at The Lima Bean and tells them about the changes he made to The Warblers' setlist for Regionals to include Michael Jackson after hearing of the New Directions' plans to do so. He insults Kurt by saying "Oh, hey, Kurt. I didn't recognize you. You are wearing boy clothes for once," and Kurt frowns in annoyance. After Blaine is hurt from the rock salt slushie that Sebastian intended to be for Kurt, Kurt speaks to Santana about Sebastian. He states, "I take a lot of crap from a lot of people, but I refuse to take it from Sebastian, the criminal chipmunk....After what he did to Blaine... I really wanted to hurt him." Still, Kurt pledges not to hurt Sebastian, because he has fought against violence for too long and he "has to take the high road". On My Way Kurt and Rachel are looking at wedding magazines, looking over different wedding dresses while sipping coffee in the Lima Ben. Sebastian surprises them and hands Rachel an 'engagement gift' which turns out to be a photoshopped picture of Finn, naked and in high heels. Sebastian threatens her to draw out of the competition or else the photoshopped photo will be uploaded on the internet. During this heated situation/conversation, Kurt and Sebastian constantly throw offences at each other. After when they hear of Karofsky's attempted suicide, at the Lima Bean, Sebastian calls Santana, Brittany, Blaine and Kurt over. Santana tells him that the blackmailing and everything his doing has got to stop and he agrees. He informs them that all the Finn photos have been destroyed and he apologises about his wrong doings. Kurt however silently mutters to Blaine and tells Blaine to 'wait for the punch, because you know it's coming.' But Sebastian breaks in and says the Warblers are running a Lady Gaga's Born This Way foundation/charity and dedicating the performance to Dave Karofsky. The feelings between Kurt and Sebastian has lightened up as well as Blaine and Sebastian's. Sebastian Smythe (In Fanon) Overview In the eyes of Kurtbastian fans, Kurt usually prefers to keep his distance away from Sebastian because of what Sebastian did to Blaine. In one way or another, Sebastian will eventually be heavily involved in his life (example: A Change In The Weather = fake boyfriend, In My Veins = stepbrother) and Kurt is forced to spend more time with him. Kurt soon sees Sebastian in a friendly form and soon falls in love with him. A Change In The Weather In cacophonylight's A Change In The Weather, ''the prologue begins with Blaine breaking up with Kurt, stating that he didn't want to fall into the "habits of being together" and that he wanted to temporarily break up with him for summer time while he's over at California. This greatly upsets Kurt but Blaine ensures that he still loves him and that he still wants to be with him. It is unsure what are Kurt's true feelings for Sebastian but it is hinted at many points that he has feelings for him. When Jeremiah was hitting on Sebastian, he heavily kisses Sebastian in front of him. In a dancing lesson, while he was dancing with his dance teacher, Eduardo, Eduardo tells him that Sebastian does not like seeing them dance together, telling him that Sebastian clearly did not like being sidelined. Kurt says that it was no surprise because Sebastian loved being the centre of attention but Eduardo replies, "I think he would like very much to be the center of ''your attention," which makes Kurt blush. At the Fourth Of July, during the fireworks, Sebastian kisses him to pretend that they were in love and when Kurt returned home, he crosses out '''#47- kiss my boyfriend on a picnic blanket under the fireworks, '''which means he may be seeing Sebastian as his actual boyfriend rather than a fake one. In chapter 16, when they went over to Scandals, Sebastian saves a very drunk Kurt from Maxwell a person they met who used to be one of Sebastian's hookups, who tried to take advantage of him. Sebastian kisses him hard and tries to apologize but Kurt tries to kiss him again, telling him that they shouldn't wait anymore. He kisses Sebastian many times on the dance floor, even taking his shirt of to seduce him, telling Sebastian that he wants to take advantage of him (but Sebastian didn't agree because he didn't want to take advantage of him). In chapter 18, Kurt confirms that he does have feelings for Sebastian and he almost kissed Sebastian when Sebastian told him he could drive his car. When Sebastian called him 'boyfriend', instead of getting angry and annoyed, he seemed more flustered and shy. Sebastian asks him out to eat dinner and Kurt accepts so Sebastian takes him to a sushi restaurant and the waitress unintentionally tells him that Sebastian reserved the table for them, which made him blush. After Sebastian sends him home, he plants a goodnight kiss on his lips, stating that "even that little contact leaves his mouth tingling pleasantly and a warm glow of happiness in his chest." Recently, Kurt finds out that Blaine has forgotten about him in nine days after he left from Cooper and he has decided to finally choose between Blaine and Sebastian, considering that Sebastian was always by his side. He and Sebastian both decides to go on a trip to North Carolina alone to sort out the feelings between them. Personality Kurt's definitely one of the most diverse characters in the show, having interests in everything from cars to fashion, and seems to have very high standards for himself. In the beginning of the show, he appears to be somewhat superficial; Kurt is obsessed with the latest fashions, which are normally of the highest quality and most expensive brands. He is also very obsessed with his hair, spending hours preparing it, and often adjusting it at random intervals, usually when performing. While many assume him to just be a snob, the truth is, this is simply a mask that Kurt wears in order to hide his insecurities and fears. He can be brutally honest, once telling Mercedes she looked like "a technicolor zebra" because of her hoodie. He's very smart, as proven through his quick-witted sense of humor and use of intelligent vocabulary. This was further proven when speaking to Mr. Schuester he told him he wasn't "challenged in the least" at McKinley. He can be manipulative at times, as seen when he tricks Rachel into dressing more like Sandy from Grease in order to win over Finn's affections, despite Kurt's knowledge Finn is attracted to the opposite look in a girl. This side of Kurt is also shown when he sets up Finn's mother with his father to get closer to Finn. As the only openly gay boy at McKinley, he tries his best to keep strong, a trait that many in the Glee club and his father value in him. However, having no friends at school who he can completely talk to about being gay, he is often seen as a very lonely individual. This loneliness has at times caused his romantic interest in certain boys to become a bit unsettling, as seen during the course of his crush with Finn. However Kurt is also a strong character as he is able to persevere through the cruelties of high school. When Kurt develops a crush he seems to fall hard, as shown with Finn in Season One and Blaine in Season Two. Kurt puts those he cares about before his own wants, as in Wheels where he throws a high note, thus giving up a solo in order to spare his father the stress of being ridiculed for his son singing a girl's song, and, somewhat in Laryngitis, trying to change himself so that he and his father can better relate and because he felt that he wasn't doing enough to help his dad feel comfortable (though this all may or may not be a cover-up). Kurt, like Rachel and Mercedes, can be a bit of a diva at times, but he cares deeply for his fellow Glee Club members, as seen when he wanted to help the boys get revenge against Vocal Adrenaline for egging Rachel. Tina was also picked on by two bullies but is defended by Kurt. He also told the bullies to pick on him instead. He has tendencies to lash out and get defensive under pressure, as illustrated particularly in his and Blaine's fight during season 2's Blame It On The Alcohol. Kurt, while ambitious, seems to always be generous enough to appreciate real talent. He contends with both Rachel and Blaine for solos, but always acknowledges Rachel's talent and singing ability. Even when competing with her for the lead solo in Funeral, he rises to his feet and applauds and is pulled down by Santana. He is extremely good at keeping secrets, even when his safety is at stake, as seen in his relationship with Karofsky. He is also sensitive enough to forgive him later because he realizes that Karofsky is miserable. Kurt is shown throughout to be a very caring individual, even towards people he isn't close to; such as helping Rory, and shouting at Santana for "attacking" him in "Mash Off" Category:Characters